Dis moi que je suis important
by raikov9
Summary: HPDM, YAOI, MPREG,NOUVEAU CHAPITRE Draco s'est marié, et Harry a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait surement pas du faire, surtout ce jour la.CHAPITRE 8 Draco et Harry dérapent...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **perso pas à moi, evidemment

**Couple : **HP/dm ( Harry actif- Draco passif)

**Genre :** Yaoi, post pouddlard, M-preg…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

La lune haute et magnifique en ce soir d'été éclairait doucement de ces lueurs albâtres le monde qui s'étendait sous elle.

En cette soirée festive, une seule âme restait à l'écart de tout.

De tous ces gens heureux.

Ces gens qui riaient, dansaient, oubliant complètement l'âme esseulée qui hurlait silencieusement.

Son regard émeraude se posa sur _eux_.

Tous ces…connards qui se réjouissaient et qui s'amusaient, alors que lui, _son cœur_ sombrait.

Il portait machinalement sa coupe de champagne à la bouche, comme il avait un goût âpre ce fameux Don pérignon en ce soir de mariage.

Le vent soufflait doucement, emmêlant davantage les cheveux brun naturellement ébouriffés qu'il avait hérité de son père.

Un rire nerveux s'éleva.

Etais-ce…le sien ?

Bon, sang comme il se détestait, sa célébrité l'avait rendu cruellement égoïste.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Son meilleur ami, son Darco _à lui _se mariait et lui, lui il maudissait Stanley.

Son foutu « Stan » de mari.

Un américain rencontré trois ans auparavant.

La musique country résonnait affreusement aux oreilles de Harry, et encore il était plutôt chanceux de se retrouver sur le balcon, au moins la musique lui revenait étouffée par les immenses baies vitrées.

La salle des fêtes était elle aussi immense et merveilleusement décoré.

Et Draco lui était…époustouflant.

Un ange réincarné.

Il arborait un sourire splendide.

Harry pouvait l'observait de la où il était.

Le jeune marié parlait avec entrain, ses magnifiques et longs cheveux blonds retenus en une haute queue de cheval.

Sa robe blanche éclatante aux bouts ornés d'arabesques grises et somptueuses.

Et ses yeux gris eux aussi, qui brillaient d'un amour infini, pour…_Stan_.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit pour se fermer complètement quand l'américain rentra dans son champ de vision pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres pâles de son ange.

Après tout, fermer les yeux était bien mieux que d'affronter la réalité en face…

* * *

Quelque minutes plus tard, Harry assis sur l'épaisse rambarde de pierre du balcon regardait la lune sans vraiment la voir.

Solitaire elle aussi, et pourtant connu de tous, un peu comme lui, le _Survivant_.

- Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta, reconnaissant la voix douce.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as trop forcé sur le champagne ? Plaisanta le jeune marié en s'approchant.

- Non, je tiens bien l'alcool.

Draco s'approcha davantage et posa une main sur l'épaule large du brun.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda le blond un peu inquiet avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Harry regarda son vis à vis qui lui souriait doucement.

Et prit d'une impulsion, il passa rapidement une de ses larges main derrière le cou gracile du blond, posant durement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Passé les première secondes de stupéfaction Draco commença à repousser le brun, en vain.

Harry avait bien plus de force que le petit blond.

Alors il le serra encore plus fort contre lui, contre son _cœur._

Forçant la barrière des dents du jeune marié, pour goûter à la saveur sucrée de sa langue, alors que le blond tentait de le repousser.

Alors brusquement, le brun se releva coupant tout contact, et avant de franchir la porte, dit :

- Je te souhaite un bonheur éternel, Dray.

Puis il referma calmement la porte.

Ce dernier, au sol et pantelant regardait son meilleur ami s'en aller.

Les bras autour de son corps frêle, la sensation que Harry l'enserrait encore de ces bras musclés et chauds.

Des frissons lui parcourant l'échine.

Une vison trouble.

Des larmes ?

- Mais…Pourquoi ? murmura Draco la voix cassée.

* * *

à suivre... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous houaite une bonne lecture à tous! **

RAR à la fin…

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

- Harry regarde-le comme il est magnifique ! Brailla un grand rouquin à l'attention de son meilleur ami. 

Ce dernier se pencha en plissant les yeux, son nez frôlant la vitrine fraîchement nettoyée.

« Le Poussière d'Etoile 2008», le tout nouveau balai mis en vente, haut de gamme et de très bonne qualité, le prix exorbitant était d'ailleurs là pour le prouver.

Le brun se retourna vers Ron, qui, les yeux brillants baragouinait tout un roman sur telle ou telle nouvelle fonctionnalité, il n'en avait que faire, il tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami, le prévenant qu'il continuait sa route.

Le grand brun slaloma agilement entre les sorciers et les sorcières pressés, les enfants qui couraient, impatients d'acquérir leurs baguettes magiques, leurs ustensiles de potions mais aussi, et surtout, leurs hiboux et autres animaux en tout genre qui accompagneraient fidèlement leurs années scolaire.

Harry sourit furtivement.

Que de souvenir!

Le soleil tapait fort en cet après-midi de juin, un peu trop fort pour les normales saisonnière.

Mais bon, les gens s'y habituaient, la planète crevait doucement et les gens s'y habituaient aussi.

Le survivant se lécha les babines en apercevant la devanture de Florent Fortarôme.

- Hey Harry attends !

Le su-nommé se retourna, pour voir le rouquin se précipiter dans sa direction.

- Ron ?!

- Harry mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Hum ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ha-rry ! On est passé devant Le poussière d'Etoiles et tu n'as même pas cillé.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ron, laisse tomber. Tu vois là, tout de suite, maintenant j'ai super chaud et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me rafraîchir.

- …Tu veux aller à la piscine ?

- Mais non crétin, une glace me suffira.

**O§O§O§O§O§O**

Se délectant silencieusement de son sorbet à la pêche, Harry, confortablement installé à une table de la terrasse du glacier scruta son vis à vis.

Visiblement celui-ci avait décidé de lui faire la gueule.

Tant mieux au moins il serait tranquille !

- Wesley, hey, comment tu vas ?

Les deux meilleurs amis se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour tomber sur …Stan.

Le châtain s'avançait à grand pas, évitant certains passants de peu, un sourire long comme le bras au visage.

Harry rumina, le regard noir, tandis que le rouquin accueillait l'américain les bras ouverts.

Quand à lui, il se contenta de lui adresser un bref mouvement de tête.

Ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement, la nausée le gagnant peu à peu, Draco ne l'accompagnait pas …

Pas étonnant, il devait l'avoir aperçut de loin et refuser de l'approcher grâce à un prétexte bidon.

Ce soir _la_, il avait dû l'effrayer.

Quel crétin il avait été !

Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher…

Il espérait un peu tard ne pas avoir brisé le lien qui l'unissais à Draco.

Stanley s'installa également, prenant une chaise inutilisée d'une autre table.

L'américain regarda curieusement le Survivant qui s'appliquait à l'ignorer puis Ron posa la question tant redouter :

- Draco n'est pas avec toi ?

- Oh si, enfin pas tout à fait, rectifia t'il en faisant signe au serveur. En fait, il fait des achats chez Giupure.

Ron, taquin, ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Oh ? La première dispute de marié ? Vous faite les courses à part ?

Harry grimaça devant le crétinisme de son ami alors que Stan rigolait de bon cœur :

-Non non je te rassures ! Seulement il sait parfaitement que les fringues c'est pas mon truc ! Non moi, je suis plutôt branché Quidditch, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais m'acheter Le Poussière d'Etoiles 2008, fini t'il une lueur de fierté brillant dans ces yeux onix.

- Waoww c'est pas vrai, se plaignit le rouquin, t'as entendu Harry ?Cria t'il. Mais il coûte super cher !

- Bah ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, murmura l'américain un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix.

Le Survivant le fusilla du regard, « ce n'était _plus_ vraiment un problème » plutôt.

Les yeux émeraudes ne se détachèrent à aucun instant du visage quelque peu crispé du châtain.

Stanley été loin d'être riche à la base, bien sûr tout avait changer quand il avait épousé Draco.

C'était un simple prof de sport dans une maison de correction sorcière qui avait toujours rêvé d'occuper une place importante au ministère ou quelque chose ça.

Harry déposa sa coupe de glace sur la table en fer.

Il n'avait plus envi de la finir, à croire que quelque chose venait de lui couper l'appétit.

Un pli amer déforma sa bouche alors que son attention déviait sur la foule à quelques pas de lui.

Les gens ne l'approchait plus tellement.

Ni pour les photos, ni pour les autographes ou autres…

Il avait presque péter un boulon un jour comme celui ci ou il s'était retrouver entouré de badauds hurlant son nom.

Evidemment les premiers temps après la guerre il appréciait grandement cette reconnaissance, se sentant aimé et adulé de quoi panser un peu les blessures que la guerre lui avait faites au cœur mais six ans après, ce genre de rassemblement avait un tout autre effet.

Il avait horreur d'être prit en photo…Les gens posait avec lui, heureux, puis s'en allait…Et tout recommençait inlassablement.

Mais personne ne s'était arrêté un jour, en posant une main sur son épaule et en le regardant fixement dans les yeux pour lui demander :

« Hey Harry…Juste Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?…Est-ce que tu vas _vraiment_ bien ? »

A part peut-être…

Harry ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Ron, je rentre.

Le rouquin le regarda, étonné de son ton froid.

**O§O§O§O§**

La balle rebondit durement sur le sol et dans un mouvement complexe de dribles Harry s'élança et dunka aisément.

A défaut de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch en banlieue anglaise, il pouvait toujours faire quelques paniers sans éveiller les soupçons de ces voisins moldus.

C'était pour lui une manière de décompresser, de penser à autre chose.

Faire quelques paniers sous la chaleur, comme s'il cherchait inconsciemment du réconfort, comme si le soleil était capable d'évaporer son angoisse.

Et malgré cela, ces pensées dévièrent à nouveau vers la même personne, Draco.

Il sauta et tira, quelques gouttes de sueurs se dispersant autour de lui.

Il avait tellement mal au cœur.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son blond à cause de sa connerie, non, jamais.

Humpf.

Ca y est, la déprime revenait le hanté.

Exténué, il lança pour la dernière fois la balle, qu'il loupa, elle tapa sur un coin du panneau et pris une trajectoire perpendiculaire à Harry.

Ce dernier se précipita pour éviter qu'elle ne roule jusque sur la route mais quelqu'un qui passait par là la ramassa avant.

Le brun se figea instantanément.

Draco se tenait devant lui.

Ce dernier contemplait pensivement la balle.

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans ces cheveux humide.

- Euh…Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t'il doucement, espérant paraître le plus indifférent possible.

Le blond lui tendit la balle.

- Tu pourrais commençait par me dire « bonjour » Harry, proposa doucement l'aristocrate.

- Eum, bien sûr oui, bonjour Draco…

Harry avait la désagréable sensation d'être un petit garçon sermonné par son père.

- Bonjour Harry, murmura le blond en ramenant une de ses longues mèches derrière l'oreille. Est-ce que l'on peut rentré, je n'ai pas vraiment la tenue adéquat.

Et pour se faire comprendre il fit un mouvement des bras, désignant sa robe sorcière.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête puis pointa la porte d'entrée de la main :

- Après toi.

Le blond s'avança.

Le regard émeraudes s'attarda sur la silhouette fragile de l'aristocrate, sa robe lui allait à merveille, comme toujours. Elle était gris perle et très fine, combiner à la silhouette longiligne de Draco, elle renvoyait un aspect presque irréel de grâce et de légèreté.

Les longs cheveux tombaient élégamment au dessus des fesses.

Harry soupira, laissant ses yeux descendre plus bas.

**O§O§O§O§O§O**

Draco reposa doucement la tasse sur le plan de travail de la cuisine américaine.

La maison de Harry était spacieuse et chaleureuse , dans les tons crème, blanc et bordeaux.

Son regard d'acier retomba sur le propriétaire en question qui semblait très intéressé par le fond de sa tasse.

- Harry !

- …

- Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle !

Le Survivant releva la tête. Au bouts de quelques secondes Draco détourna la tête le rouge aux joues. Harry avait une façon de le fixer si…Un regard si…troublant, presque intimidant.

Et en quelque secondes les rôles s'inversèrent et ce fut Draco qui finit par zieuter sa tasse, très absorbé par les résidus de thé qui s'étaient déposés au fond.

- Harry…Toute cette histoire me trouble…

- …

- …

- Laisse tomber, c'était juste..euh…, le brun fit un mouvement vague de la main, cherchant désespérément l'inspiration.

- C'était… ? Harry répond moi c'est important !

- Je me suis sentit abandonné, lâcha tout à coup le su-nommé, étonné de sa propre réponse.

- Abandonné ?

- …Oui…Après toute la complicité qu'on a partagé…J'avais l'impression que…Stanley allait voler le lien qui nous unissait…J'avais peur qu'il…Te vole à moi, alors j'ai, je sais pas, je…Je t'es embrassé…Comme pour te garder…Encore un peu…Excuse moi Draco.

Ce dernier resta un moment interdit puis un sourire doux éclaira son visage.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, je suis soulagé, oh Harry, tu es trop mignon ! Dit il en se passant une main sur le visage, l'autre tressaillit quand il aperçut l'alliance.

Draco se leva silencieusement et s'approcha du brun qu'il câlina affectueusement.

Le « câliné » se tendit instantanément.

Le blond collé à lui, lui souriait chaleureusement.

- Harry jamais personne ne pourra briser notre amitié, tu es stupide d'avoir cru que qui que se soit avait le pouvoir de nous séparer.

Puis il s'écarta après avoir caressé furtivement la joue bronzée.

- Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ce soir ?

Harry qui était dans un état second accepta sans même sans rendre compte…

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

PS: Avec du recul, je me dis que la reaction de Draco peut vous paraitre bizarre, pour moi elle est tout à fait logique, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon point de vu...

* * *

**RAR**

**Bins :** Et j'espère que la suite te plait tout autant…

Kiss

**Anonyme :** Pour toi aussi, j'espère que la suite ne t'as pas trop déçue…

Kiss

**Aerials :** lol, pour toi un Mpreg commence toujours par une niaiserie ?

Haha mystère !! Mais de qui sera le bébé ??? xD

C'est vrai que c'est pas super bien parti entre eux mais bon, il se sont réconcilié…

Mais dans un sens ça ne fait que comencé héhé, je préviens je suis sadique ! Ayé t'es prévenu lol

Kiss

**Ludwing :** Et oui ce chapitre est plus long, encore heureux quand même le premier n'était qu'un prologue xD

Voilou j'espère qu'il te plait !!!

**C Elise : **Merci pour ta review !(hunhun) C'est toujours quand un premier chap' plait ' en même temps ça fait plaisir bien sûr xD) parcequ'on a toujours peur de faire moins bien.

**Nesshrya : **lol Voilà la suite…xD

**Ange34 :** Merci pour le compliment !

Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre je vais écrire, puisqu'en fait je connais vaguement le reste de l'histoire…haha oui je sais ! Je suis pas maligne lol

Mais bon c'est pas grave, je compte sur mon inspi'…euh…

**Crystal d'avalon :** Oui « pourquoi », bah y va finir par le savoir lol

Kiss !

**DLT :** Héhé je suis fière que tu aimes !! Kisouilles !!!

**Slydawn :** HAHA un(e) lecteur(trice) qui n'aime pas les Mpreg ( ?)…

Hum dans un sens je te comprends, la première fois que j'ai lu un Mpreg je suis resté choquée…deux secondes lol Finalement j'ai dévoré la fic ! miam lol

Kiss

**Louange : **Ah bah j'es père que ton impression est bonne et que tu aimes ce second chapitre.

**Misse CC :** lol trop tard, Dray est dejà marié !!Bah oui hein, je suis une méchante môa !!

Héhé, « l'autre américain » ne va pas dégager tout de suite mais bon on ne sait encore rien sur lui donc…lol

Kiss à toi…

**Dragonneva :**lool Alors toi je te kiffes, on partage exactement la même vision de Draco, frêle, petit et au long cheveux qui ne cherche qu'une chose, se réfugier dans les bras puissant et musculeux de son seme préféré…arf, j'adore ce couple !xD

A part ça, évidemment se sera Dray qui portera l'enfant (bah oui hein, c'est mon uke préféré, forcement !lol)

J'espère qu'elle te plait toujours !

Merci pour tes compliments !!

Gros bisous !!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**BONNE LECTURE...xD  
**

* * *

Harry, devant la porte d'un appartement londonien, se tenait droit comme un piquet.Mal à l'aise dans son complet noir si couteux qu'il avait hésité à mettre, lui aux habitudes si simples se retrouvait affublé d'un costume pour diner chez son meilleur ami. Il soupira, totalement découragé.  
Une petite voix lui répétait inlassablement que l'amour le rendait de plus en plus ridicule et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se rendre beau au yeux de son aristocrate.  
Le Survivant avait supplier Hermione de l'accompagner chez un grand couturier pour l'aider à choisir un vêtement qui le mette en valeur.  
Autant dire qu'elle était resté bouche bée quelque instant avant de réagir, favorablement.  
Harry triturait machinalement la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait entre ses mains moites. L'angoisse lui compréssait l'estomac, l'appréhension également. Il se demanda un bref instant si quelqu'un l'espionnait au travers de l'oeil de boeuf, puis conscient du ridicule de la situation et surtout de sa parfaite immobilitée, il frappa à la porte.  
Il s'humecta les lèvres quand la cloison de bois s'ouvrit sur un petit blond. 

- Oh Harry, Tu es déjà la? Ils se firent la bise et Draco reprit en plaisantant :

- Tu as dix minutes d'avance qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives? Je t'ai manqué au point que tu deviennes ponctuel rien que pour moi?

- Aha très drôle...Tiens et fermes-la! Grogna t'il en lui tendant la bouteille de vin.

Le blond gloussa et accepta volontier le présent.

- Merci! Vas-y entre...

Le grand brun obtempera refermant la porte derrière lui et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau ,vérifiant au passage quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure, tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers la cuisine.  
Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement tréssés et contrastaient agréablement avec la robe sorcière bleu marine qu'il portait. Ce dernier se sentant scruté se retourna faisant sursauté le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et le scruta quelques secondes.

- Ce costume te va très bien Harry, ça te rend tout de suite tellement plus noble...

Harry bomba le torse s'en même s'en rendre compte, fier que ces efforts fassent effet.

- ...Mais tout de même moins que moi, rajouta le blond en lui tirant la langue.

- Tss...C'est pas la modestie qui t'éttouffes, grogna le survivant en entrant dans le cuisine à la suite de son hôte.

Celui-ci pouffa dans sa main alors que Harry continuait à marmonner.

- Ne sois pas si ronchon!

- Je suis pas ronchon! Protesta mollement le brun en s'adossant au frigo.

Le blond sortit l'alcool et les verres du placard.

- Stan n'es pas la? Draco stoppa son mouvement.

- Si bien sûr, mais pour le moment il prend sa douche.

Harry prit le verre d'alcool que le blond lui tendait, un peu étonné.

- Je lui avait dit que tu serais en retard, avoua Draco tout sourire.

- Ah bah! La confiance reigne! Grogna Harry en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si d'habitude, ta feignantise légendaire te colle à ton lit plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrais! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être systématiquement en retard...enfin d'habitude!

Harry le singea en grimaçant et en parlant d'une voix trainante et mesuré alors que le blond haussait des épaules:

- C'est pas vrai, c'est même pas comme ça que je parle...

Harry ne put que sourire, attendrit par la moue boudeuse de son vis-à-vis.

- Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps...

- Qui ça?

- Stan! Ca fait un moment qu'il prend ça douche...

- oh...

- Je suis fier de lui, dit soudain le blond.

- Euh...pourquoi ça?

- Il veut monter sa première maison de redressement.

Harry but une autre gorgée, pensif. Les intentions de stan étaient louable.

- C'est très généreux de sa part, avoua le brun.

L'aristocrate hocha vivement la tête, un sourire doux jouait sur ses lèvres.

- Il est persuadé que nous avons tous droit à une seconde chance, Harry. Un enfant plus que quiconque.

Le brun déglutit difficilement, il avait parfaitement saisit le sens de cette phrase qui aurait pu paraître anodine pour quelqu'un d'autre. Draco lui-même avait eu droit à une seconde chance.  
Les orbes grises brillaient d'une étrange manière. Plongées dans un passé douloureux et terrifiant.

- Je le soutiens à 200 pour cent!

Harry hocha brievement la tête, compréhensif.

Les minutes passèrent, silencieusement.

- Oh tu sais quoi? Demanda soudain le Survivant.

- Non mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire…

- Euh…Ouais…L'entraîneur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley à proposer à Ron un stage de perfectionnemment de deux mois au sain de l'équipe!

- Oh c'est genial! Lui qui rêvait de ça depuis si longtemps et qui sais? Peut-être qu'au terme de ses deux mois il sera accepté en temps que joueur professionnel, exposa le blond.

- Peut-être bien! J'espère pour lui en tout cas.

Le blond fixa Harry qui, tête baissée, faisait tournoyer le glaçon de son verre dans de doux cliquetis. La relation qu'entretenait Harry avec Ron s'était quelque peu détérioré… Ils trainaient toujours ensemble, la n'était pas le problème, seulement une gêne s'installait irrémédiablement chaque fois qu'il se trouvait tout deux dans la meme pièce, une sorte de mal-aise… Ron en voulait à Harry d'avoir "abandonné" sa soeur à la fin de la guerre, pourtant avec le temps, la rancoeur c'était quelque peu effacer néanmoins elle persistait toujours un peu.  
Draco soupira.  
Si seulement Ginny arrivait à se reconstruire cela ne poserai pas autant de problèmes…

- Oh Harry! Salut!

Stan venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, habillé d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise blanche en coton.

-Salut Stanley… Ils échangèrent une poignée de main ferme.

- Et si on passait dans le salon?

**OOOO°°°°OOOO**

La conversation qui avait eu du mal à débuter allait maintenant bon train.

- Alors comment ça se passe au boulot?

Harry resta interdit...Depuis quand ce blaireau s'interessait à son métier d'Auror?

- Bien...Draco m'a parlé de ton projet...Dit Harry, voulant changer de sujet.

- Oui! Approuva vivement le châtain sous l'oeil attendrit de Draco, j'ai l'intention d'ouvrir un centre de redressement sorcier, je suis persuadé qu'un jeune peut revenir sur le droit chemin s'il y est bien encadré. De plus en plus de jeunes sont négligés par leurs parents, et c'est malheureux!

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Harry.

- Et si je m'en sort j'en ouvrirait une pour moldue.

- C'est un projet ambitieux...

**OOOO°°°°OOOO**

Harry reposa sa fourchette, repu.Le dîner avait été délicieux jamais il n'avait goûté un poulet si savoureux.  
Les yeux de Draco s'illuminaient sous les compliments de son mari, et ses joues s'empourpraient un peu plus. Le repas s'était pourtant bien déroulé sans gestes amoureux,, ni rien de ce genre.  
Mais là, Harry...Etait de trop...et il ne servait à rien.L'épaisse table de bois vibra sous ses doigts, après un cour instant d'incompréhension il s'aperçut que c'était le portable de Stan, posé sur la table qui vibrait.Ce dernier s'excusa et quitta la table, non sans un dernier baiser pour sa moitié.

Harry haussa les sourcils et porta son attention sur le blond qui commancait déjà à débarrasser pour le café.

Et malgré les fines mèches inégales d'or blanc qui retombaient sur le visage gracieux et cachaient une partie du celui-ci, penché de Draco, elles ne dissimulaient en rien la lueur soucieuse dans son regard et encore moins les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne de chair rosâtre...

Finalement, Stanley ne revint même pas pour le café...  
Il était parti s'enfermé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir discuté de certains dossiers important qui concernaient l'achat de la maison de redressement.Draco était plus silencieux mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de parler de tout et de rien avec Harry.

Une heure plus tard le Survivant quitta les lieux, laissant un Draco un peu plus souriant, quand à Stanley il ne l'avait pas revu de la soirée.

**OOOO°°°°OOOO**

Draco débarassa les saucoupes et les tasses de café, passant rapidement la porte de la cuisine il posa la vaisselle dans le lavabo et s'apprêta à repartir quand quelque chose d'inabituel retint son attention.

Sur le micro-onde, une rose tellement rouge,presque noire, était posée là.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

RAR

* * *

**Sinelune :** Héhé, en ce qui concerne Stan, je te laisse juger...Mais tu sais, le fait qu'il soit gêné en parlant d'argent ne veux pas forcément dire qu'il ne s'interesse qu'a ça xD Tu voudrais que Draco est plus de jugeote??? Mais...Draco est amoureux lol...Donc c'est impossible xD Mais bon, pour l'instant j'en dévoile pas trop... (je suis chiante je sais, mais bon, c'est un peu mon rôle) En ce qui concerne Ron, je ne pense qu'il "saura" sortir Harry de son mutisme, je pense qu'il y à des maux que les meilleurs ami(es) ne peut éffacer/apaiser. Et puis tu l'aura compris, la relation Harry/Ron est un peu complexe, Ron lui en veut d'avoir "abandonner" Ginny, mais il n'arrive pas à faire une croix sur l'amitié d'Harry... Haaa...C'est vraiment compliqué l'être humain!! V.V Bises à toi!! 

**Polarisn7 :** Lol, tu verras par toi-même xD Kiss!

**SweetLullaby :** Hello! Je suis vraiment contente que tu es lu ma fic !! Ca fait extrêmement plaisir et c'est également très flatteur xD Si tu aimes quand il y a des complications, tu vas être servis ( sans trop d'abus tout de même), j'aime bien les happy end, mais pas quand c'est tout beau tout rose ! En fait j'aime quand c'est réaliste ( vachement réaliste un mpreg, hum? lol ) et je tente dy' arriver en déployant des trésors d'ampathie ( dur dur de se mettre à la place des persos pour essayer de les faire agir le plus logiquement possible...hum...Bah oui, à la base je suis pas ficeuse du tout xD), je fais de mon mieux! lol, oui c'est vrai qu'il est pas perspicace le Dray, peut-être même un peu niais, mais je tiens à dire qu'il est réellement amoureux de Stan...Donc forcement, ça à des conséquences neurologiques...(no comment' lol) Pour ce qui est de Harry...hum tu verras lol En tout cas merci pour cette gentille review!!! Kiss!!

**nesshrya :** Shalut!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite! C'est toujours difficile de contenter un lecteur/trice qui à déjà sa propre idée en tête...lol Kiss à tôa!!

**C Elise :** lol quand j'ai lu ta review, la première réaction que j'ai eu ça à été de penser " Ouais...moi aussi V.V " mdrr, kiss!!!

**crystal d'avalon :** Oui c'est clair qu'Harry souffre pas mal dans cette affaire! J'espère que cette suite ta plu!!! Bisous!!

**manew :** A toi aussi j'espere qu'elle t'as plus!!! Kiss

**Ludwing :** Hello toiiii xD Exact! Les sentiments qu'épprouve Draco à l'égard d'Harry sonnt plutot ..."flou" lool (private joke...enfin, 'tit souvenir signé Gad Elmaleh ) Il ne saiis pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir mais pour le moment (du moins à la fin du chap' 2) il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça... En tout cas, je te comprend en ce qui concerne les Draco seme ( j'en ai maaaaaarrrrrrrrre des Harry tout timides, tout tremblant, les yeux tout larmoyant arf...V.V...) Merci pour tes compliments sur mes dessins! Cha fait plaijir! xD Kissssssssss!!

** Caeli :** Merci pour tes compliments!!!! En effet, je suis du genre à traumatiser mes persos (mawahahahahaha!!!!!!), j'aime être sadique c'est vraiment jouissif, nan nan j'déconne xD En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait!

**Chris52 :** lol hello! Si Harry va en souffrir?...Ca c'est sûr! lol maintenant, la véritable question c'est "Pendant combien de temps?" Aha! Surprise! xD Gros bisous!!!!

**Bins :** Arf, désolé de te contredire mais...Dray n'est pas déçu de la réponse d'harry! Même le contraire, il est rassuré... Kiss!

**Spicy marmelade :** La voilouuu...kiss à toi ( j'adore ta fic!!!!! Le fiancé du Survivant mdr)

**Ange34 :** lol, et une autre anti-stan, une! mdrr La suite plait ? Gros kiss

**MisseCC :** Contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu!!! Par contre, je suis pas une rapide duuuuuuu tout lol mais alors, pas du tout xD Kiss

**luminalsl :** Aha, c'est la ou tu fais une erreur!!! XD Quoi qu'il arrive et si Draco doit un jour le "bazarder", il aura du mal!! C'est qu'il namoureux l'ex slithy... En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire!! kisss

**Dragonneva :** Salut ma zumelle xD Ouais c'est vrai que j'essaye de faire comprendre qui est Stan avec les sous-entendus mais j'ai toujours peur d'en dire trop xD En ce qui concerne les pleurs de Draco, je vais tout de même t'éclairer un peu...Le baiser l'a boulversé , avant celui-ci sa relation avec Harry était nette mais bon, disons que le baiser représente un grain de sable dans la mécanique bien huilée qu'est la relation Stan/Draco ( et oui c'est tout ce que je dis xD) Merci pour ton compliment sur mes dessins, quand je suis allée sur mon blog, j'était trop contente de voir tt les commentaires que tu m'avais laissé lol GROOOOS BISOUUUS!!!!

**Capricorne1773 : ** Voilou le chap' 3 !! kiss**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde, bonne lecture!!!

Et les RAR sont à la fin!

Harry fixait la télé qui lui renvoyait des images muettes, sans queue ni tête, d'un regard mort.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Draco était partit en voyage de noce, trois semaines qu'Harry avait l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer.

Il s'accorda un sourire d'auto-dérision.

Il était fatigué, totalement épuisé.

Epuisé de penser à eux.

A lui.

Avachit dans son fauteuil au tissu écossais, usé à certain endroit, aussi usé que lui, pensait-il amèrement.

Sa tasse de café oubliée sur la table basse.

Il faisait peine à voir.

La sonnette retentit, le sortant de ses pensées noires et brumeuses.

Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci, un dimanche soir qui plus est?

Il regarda à l'oeillet et put apercevoir une chevelure rousse, un doux regard azur.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore?

Le supplier de reprendre leur vie?

Pathétique.

Il finit par lui ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit-elle timidement.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Bonjour l'accueil, plaisanta-t'elle, tu ne me laisse pas entrer?

Harry hésita quelques secondes mais la rouquine décida pour lui, rentrant d'elle-même dans la maisonnette qu'ils avaient partagés il y de cela à peine quelques mois. Le sorcier ne pouvait nier, la tristesse et la nostalgie qui teintaient le regard azur.

Lors de leur séparation,Ginny n'avait pas voulu garder la maison.

Témoin de leur bonheur éteint, de leurs rires évanouis et de leurs ébats à présent inexistant.

Elle avait préféré retourner chez ses parents, à l'abri dans son cocon familiale.

Suscitant davantage de peine à son entourage, et davantage de rancoeur envers Harry.

Une logique bien triste pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus de "cocon" à lui.

Elle retira son manteau qu'elle posa sur le vieux fauteuil et Harry retint un mouvement de recul.

A quoi jouait-t'elle?

La rousse portait une jupe plissée et un chemisier décolleté, tout ce qu'il y avait de provocateur.

Pathétique, vraiment.

Qu'esperait-t'elle au juste?

Le séduire?

Pour une possible réconciliation?

Ne supportant plus la situation, Harry demanda franchement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

Ginny parut surprise, les choses ne se passait peut-être pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle se leva, lissant sa jupe.

Harry ne la quittait pas du regard.

La rousse s'avança vers son ex et l'embrassa brutalement.

Elle passa son bras autour du cou du Survivant et colla sa main libre sur son entrejambe.

Mais il ne réagissait pas, au lieu de ça, il restait debout, statique.

D'une voix froide et sèche, il assena :

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

Vexée, Ginny fronça les sourcils, rageusement, elle mordilla le cou bronzé et passa une de ses jambes fines autour de la taille puissante avec toute la sensualité dont elle était capable.

Au bord des larmes et humiliée, elle se frotta à lui, tentant de raviver la passion sexuelle qui les consumaient autrefois.

Et la, Harry l'acheva.

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Sans prévenir, il la retourna.

Surprise, elle s'accrocha au dos du canapé, juste sous son nez.

Harry passa rapidement ses mains sous la jupe et baissa la culotte.

Excitée par la situation inhabituelle, Ginny gémit quémandant le reste et sans attendre Harry la pénétra brutalement.

La baisant.

Harry se réveilla.

Grognon après le soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux.

A cela vint vite s'ajouter une autre douleur à sa joue cette fois, il bougea sa mâchoire douloureuse ne grimaçant.

Flashback•••

Harry venait à peine de se vider les couilles, sa semence enduisant encore son gland, il murmura à la rouquine:

- Maintenant tu peux partir.

-...

- Allez casses-toi!

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny lui envoya une gifle qui le déconnecta quelques secondes de la réalité, elle s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière elle après avoir reprit son manteau.

Harry resta debout le regard fixé sur la porte.

- Franchement...Elle croyait quoi?

Fin Falshback•••

Harry soupira.

Il regarda l'heure.

11H32.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de bain, prenant une douche éclair.

Draco devait être arrivé maintenant!

Il allait franchir sa porte quand il s'arrêta net.

Etait-ce raisonnable de "sauter" sur Draco dès son arrivé?

Peut-être qu'il devait lui laisser quelques heures de répit avant.

Tant pis!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ils discutaient bruyamment autour de leurs glaces, Draco étant en proie à des crises de fou rire fréquente en contant à Harry ses noces à la neige.

Faisant se retourner quelques client du glacier sorcier.

- Par merlin! Je ne compte plus toute les fois ou je me suis casser la figure!S'exclama le blond en enfonçant sa petite cuillère dans la glace chocolatée.

- J'aurai bien aimé t'y voir, avoua le brun le coeur lourd.

- Tout compte fait, je me demande qui était le plus ridicule de nous deux! Moi qui tombait tout les 10 mètres ou lui qui me hurlait des encouragements dans sa combinaison jaune canard, grimaça le blond.

Harry fit les gros yeux :

- Quoi? Et tu as accepté qu'il s'affiche avec toi?

- Oui! Rigola Draco, mais j'ai hésité!

Il a vraiment un goût de chiotte en ce qui concerne les vêtements, tu sais, des fois il me fait un peu penser à toi, taquina l'aristocrate.

- Merci, dit lentement le brun, clairement "ravi".

- Ahaha, d'ailleurs je dois faire du shopping pour lui! J'ai décidé de le relooké et TU viens avec moi! Décida le blond.

- Quoi?Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire MOI!

- Oh SI!

Et sans plus attendre il attrapa le Survivant par le bras et s'immergea dans la foule du chemin de traverse.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry regardait Draco de loin, scrutant le moindre textile qui mettrait son mari en valeur passant de la moue contrarié, réjouie à franchement dégoûté.

Le brun ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur l'apparent bonheur que vivait Draco...Sans lui.

Il ne lui était pas indispensable.

Et Harry aurait pu en hurler de rage à cette douloureuse constatation.

Draco vivait sa vie et lui il le regardait, attendant, comme un charognard, que leur amour s'effrite pour pouvoir tenter sa chance.

Mais combien de temps allait-t'il attendre?

Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir attendre?

Il s'éloigna et repéra un coin du magasin tranquille, les vêtements étaient doux sous ses doigts et immaculés.

Le blanc allait tellement bien à Draco.

Mal à l'aise il fit signe à une vendeuse vêtue d'une robe grise et cintrée de s'approcher.

- Vous désirez monsieur Potter? Demanda-t'elle un brin fasciné.

- Voila, j'ai un ami à qui le blanc va magnifiquement bien est-ce que vous pouvez me conseiller euh, il ne termina pas sa phrase laissant ses mains couvrir les vastes étendues de tissus.

A son regard perdu, la sorcière compris tout de suite qu'il n'était pas très doué en la matière.

Elle pouffa derrière sa main.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges, la sorcière trouva la robe "parfaite".

- Oh oui, ça lui ira à ravir, ajouta Harry avec de grand yeux.

La sorcière fière de sa trouvaille, demanda:

- Le blanc c'est beau, mais il faut un peu casser tout ça, est-ce qu'il à une couleur préféré? Ou plutôt, de qu'elle couleur son ses yeux?

- Ils sont gris...Clair.

- Oh j'arrive! Dit -elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Harry jeta un oeil à Draco qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du magasin, un petit tas de vêtements dans ses bras.

Il était tellement sérieux qu'Harry faillit éclater de rire.

La vendeuse revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Voila, c'est un châle fin et élégant qui mettra sans aucun doute ses prunelles en valeur!

Le brun laissa sa main caressa la soie douce et fraîche, avec un sourire chaleureux que peu de gens pouvait se targuer d'avoir reçu de sa part, la remercia et s'en alla.

Il passa derrière le blond et le poussa sans ménagement vers les cabines d'essayage.

- Harry? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Tiens!

Le brun lui tendit sa trouvaille et Draco la prit avec plaisir.

A bout de bras, il déplia l'étoffe immaculé.

- Oh Harry, elle est vraiment magnifique cette robe!

- Je trouve aussi!

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas te vexer surtout, pour une fois que tu fais preuve de bon goût, mais, elle risque d'être un peu petite pour lui, j'espère qu'il l'a font en d'autres tailles! Ajouta Draco dans un murmure.

Il était sur le point d'allez voir la vendeuse quand deux grandes mains le cramponnèrent aux épaules.

- Non Draco...Je l'ai choisie pour toi.

- Pardon? Demanda les yeux exhorbités.

- Oui enfin, on m'a aidé...un peu, rajouta le brun en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Le blond fronça légèrement des sourcils, visiblement, se n'était pas cela qui le tracassait.

- Harry je...Je suis censé faire du shopping pour Stan tu sais, il n'a pas énormément de vêtement contrairement à moi, commença-t'il sur un ton d'excuse.

Mais la contrariété gagnant les traits du survivant, il se retint de finir sa phrase.

- Ca je m'en doute, ponctua Harry, un peu amer, j'ai juste vu cette robe et je pensais qu'elle t'irais bien, c'est tout, si tu veux pas tant pis!

La moue du brun ne trompait personne et surtout pas l'aristocrate.

- Bon très bien, je vais l'essayer , dit il s'engouffrant dans une cabine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sortit vêtu da la fameuse robe, les mains sur les hanches et le menton relevé, exagérément fier.

- Alors comment me trouves-tu?

- Sublime, comme toujours, répondit un Harry totalement enchanté face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Le blond gloussa dans sa main et balança une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

- Charmeur va!

- Je suis sincère, tu ressembles à un ange.

Draco s'empourpra au ton franc qu'avait utilisé son ami.

- Ah, attends, dit soudain Harry, il lui passa le châle autour du cou, comme ça sa fait vraiment classe!

Mais Draco semblait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague.

- Hey oh! S'exclama le brun en le poussant devant une glace, alors?

Il fallut quelques secondes a l'ex-serpentard pour percuter.

- Oh oui c'est pas mal, déclara-t'il la voix rauque et les joues cramoisies.

La robe cintrait sa taille fine et le châle retombait en des plis gracieux sur ces frêles épaules faisant le lien avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Harry glissa doucement ces doigts dans les cheveux d'or et fit glisser le tissu qui les emprisonnaient.

Et Draco fut troublé à ce moment là, par le sourire étrange qu'Harry lui offrait.

A suivre...

RAR

Nesshrya : lol je me demande si tu as déjà pensé à la façon dont il vont finir ensemble!

Zaika : C'est là!

Bins : lol tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche! Ta review m'a fait rire! Et tout l'amour que tu portes à Stan aussi lol

kiss

hororen987 : T.T je te comprend et je compatis entièrement! Draco uke c'est très rare!

Et c'est clair que je ne lis QUE ce genre de fic, ca diminue grandement mes lectures T.T

QUI pourra nous sauver!!!???!! n.n

Lynshan : Merci!

Oui Stan n'a pas le beau rôle et c'est un peu fait exprès xD

Quant à la façon dont Draco et Harry vont se rapproché , ca ne peut que se faire petit à petit!

M'enfin, tu verras bien!

kiss

Ludwing : Désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais vraiment le syndrome de la page blanche et hier matin j'ai eu une idée! Comme quoi en très peu de temps je peux publier xD (nan ne me tue pas T.T)

CA y est normalement c'est repartit! (je croise les doigts)

Kiiisss à tôôôa!

Sinelune : mdrrr, l'histoire de la rose, je t'assure que je fais pas un remake de la belle et la bête!;;;

Pour Ginny, voila tu as ta réponse, oui on la revoit, et elle cherche desespérément à reconquérir Harry.

Mais lors de leur séparation, elle s'est fait un malin plaisir à se faire plaindre par sa famille en dénigrant Harry.

Maintenant, il ne ressent vraiment plus rien pour elle, ce côté mesquin insoupçonné à mis un point définitif à leur histoire.

Je ne sais pas si je détaillerai le pourquoi du comment, je verrai...

Oui lol... Moi aussi j'imagine Draco dire "Alors? quand est-ce que tu te maris Harry ? " damned T.T Crise cardiaque lol

Rhooo je suis méchante lol

Merci à toi!!

Gros bisous!

ange34 : Ca sa dépend, la relation sera faite de haut et bas, ce que Harry aura du mal à supporter d'ailleurs!

Je suisss sadique, la reine des sadiiique , lalalalaaaa!!!

nanou01 : merki, j'espère que la suite plait autant!

MisseCC : J'avoue que j'ai aimé également la fin avec la rose! Mais pour le moment Draco ne dit rien!

Elaelle : lol Effectivement, seulement ça me parait un tôt pour ire que leu couple bas de l'aile lol

Et comme je l'ai dit Draco est très amoureux donc très stupide lol

Manew : Merci beaucoup! Decidement Stan à la côte xD Gros kiss

oOLadyMalfoyOo : lol ouioui c'est bien Harry qui à laissr la roselol

Ayé, rassurée?? lol

Bisous

Maiionette : Merci à toi!

J'espère vraiment que la suite n'est pas décevante!

Flore Risa : ya! Désolée pour le retard!

lovedray : lol, je ne peux pas te dire ça, je le sais pas moi-même!!lol

Dragonneva : Shalut ma zumelle!!

Ayé la suite est enfin sortit de mon petit cerveau lol

j'espère qu'elle te plait!!!

Kiiss à toi!!!


	5. Chapter 5

HP chapitre 5

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

- Voilà, j'aimerais que l'aile droite soit assez spacieuse pour pouvoir contenir approximativement une centaine de lits, exposa Stanley, penché sur le plan de son futur établissement. 

L'architecte, un vieux barbu ventru, prenait consciencieusement note de toutes ses précieuses modifications.

Draco les observaient de loin.  
Assis sur son canapé, il buvait tranquillement son thé au citron, un livre particulier posé sur ses genoux.  
Il gloussa doucement devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, son mari parlait tellement vite qu'il en aurait donné le tournis au vieil homme, peinant à suivre.  
Néanmoins, son sourire s 'effaça quand ses orbes orageuses rencontrèrent à nouveau l'ouvrage.  
Ouvert au chapitre « Descendance du veela mâle ».  
Quelque temps après la guerre Draco avait appris que des gênes veela lui venait de sa mère,autant dire que se fut un choque.  
Lui qui se croyait Sang-Pur depuis toujours, qui avait défendu cette particularité avec ardeur.  
La fierté qu'il avait ressentit, tout au long de sa jeunesse, de faire partit d'une élite en plus d'être l'héritier d'une noble famille.  
Voilà qu'avec du recul, il ne s'en sentait que plus ridicule.  
Et, encore quelques années plus tard, Lucius Malfoy au seuil de la mort, lui avait révélé avoir des ascendants veelas.  
L'impression de trahison n'en fut que plus tenace.  
Draco soupira tristement à ce souvenir.  
De fil en aiguille il avait commencé à s'informer sur ses origines, discrètement, après tout personnes n'étaient au courant.  
C'est de cette manière qu'il apprit qu'un mâle veela, ce qu'il était à n'en plus douter, pouvait également enfanter, selon certains critères.  
Avec le temps, Stan et lui se firent à cette idée.  
Ils avaient pris la décision de concevoir un enfant lors de leur voyage de noce.  
Ainsi, trois fois par semaine, Draco usait du sort de « révélation veela », une incantation destinée aux mâles veelas consistant à prévenir une futur grossesse.  
Malheureusement pour le couple, la réponse avait toujours été négative jusqu'à présent.  
Et Draco, toujours assis sur son canapé, se raidit un instant.  
A peine une demi heure plus tôt, l'incantation s'était avérée décevante.  
Combien de temps cela allait t'il durer ?  
Il avait le potentiel en tant que veela, d'enfanter, un expert le lui avait confirmé.  
Mais un autre problème le rongeait.  
C'était un peu tôt pour penser ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêchait de craindre la réaction de Stanley si leurs espoirs n'étaient pas comblés.  
Le quitterai t'il s'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants ?  
Draco secoua la tête.  
Non, il s'avançait beaucoup trop la, il se faisait du mal pou rien du tout !

- Ca va ?

Le blond sursauta quand une main pressa son épaule.  
- Oui…  
- Ca n 'a pas l'air pourtant…  
- Monsieur Van Der Ruhe est déjà partit ? S'étonna l'aristocrate, soucieux de détourner la conversation.  
- Oui oui à l'instant, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas répondu à son « au revoir », je crois que tu l'a vexé, sourit Stan en s'asseyant à ses côtés et le prenant dans ses bras.

Draco ramena ses jambes sous lui et posa sa tête sur le torse fort, se mordilla la lèvre et se lança :

- Tu sais, j'ai essayé le sort tout à l'heure et…Toujours rien.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons tout notre temps, murmura Stan en déposant un baiser sur la chevelure soyeuse, il rajouta dans un rire, dans quelques années on aura une ribambelle de têtes blondes qui courront partout.  
- …Une ribambelle ?

Stanley rigola au ton inquiet de son conjoint.

- Ils seront les plus beaux enfants du monde, déclara le châtain, mais ,vraiment, ne stresses pas pour quelque chose que l'on a le temps de construire.

Draco laissa échapper un sourire, il était bête de se monter la tête comme il le faisait, Stan l'aimait, il était compréhensif et tout irais parfaitement bien.

£££££££££££

La jeune femme retira la casserole du feu, touillant toujours avec régularité.  
Avec dextérité, elle versa le chocolat dans les ramequins.

- BOUH !  
- HAaaaaa !!!  
- Hahahahahahaaaaaa !!!!  
- Oh Draco t'es nul quand tu t'y met ! Se plaignit la jeune femme encore sous le choque, une main sur le cœur.  
- Désolé, Hermione, mais c'était trop tentant, s'expliqua le blond tout sourire.  
- Regarde maintenant j'en ai mis partout…Se renfrogna la brune.  
- Oh t'exagères toujours toi, t'es pas la femme de ton mari pour rien hein ?  
- Ha, si Ron t'entendait parler comme ça, il te donnerai une grosse raclée, tonna Hermione en agitant sa cuillère en bois, balançant du chocolat un peu partout.  
- …  
- …  
- …  
- Oh, je suis désolée, tiens prends ça pour t'essuyer, dit-elle d'un air contrit en lui tendant un chiffon multicolore.  
- Pour la peine j'ai le droit à CA ! Dit-il en subtilisant un ramequin.  
- Draco, c'est censé être des « mousses » au chocolat, il faut encore que je les mettent au réfrigérateur pour une bonne heure.  
- Laisse tombé le frigo, coupa t'il les sourcils froncés.

Il s'asseya sur une chaise après avoir piqué une petite cuillère et commença à manger, voyant que la brune ne suivait pas le mouvement, avec un sourire de faux cul il ajouta :

- Elle est délicieuse !

Hermione secoua la tête d'exaspération et mit de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé.

£££££££££££££

- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que Harry est étrange ces derniers temps, interrogea le blond en reposant sa cuillère.  
- Tu sais, je crois qu'il est en pleine période de doute.  
- Comment ça ?

Hermione avala sa bouchée, leva les yeux au plafond comme pour chercher les mots justes.

- Il n'est pas très stable en ce moment, enfin je veux dire, depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, il semble plutôt indécis.  
- Indécis ?  
- Oui, combien de fois Ginny n'est-elle pas venu me voir en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ? Je ne les comptes plus…  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport et puis ils ont rompu, elle devrait peut-être se faire une raison maintenant, articula le blond un tantinet agacé.  
- Le problème n'est pas la Draco, officiellement ils ont rompu mais officieusement…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux,attendant la suite qu'il n'osait imaginer.

- Officieusement…Et bien, pour faire simple, Harry couche avec Ginny et la jette ensuite, et ça de nombreuse fois, elle a du mal à le supporter.

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.  
Harry ? Son griffondor au cœur d'or était capable de faire ça ???.

- Mais tu es sûre qu'elle ne te raconte pas de salade ?Demanda t'il après une hésitation.  
- Oui, j'en suis sûre, elle l'aime désespérément.

Après quelques secondes de blanc, Draco fit claquer sa langue et releva un sourcil sarcastique, sa voix se fit de suite plus froide :

- Oh arrêtes, bientôt tu vas nous sortir les violons, laisses moi te rafraîchir la mémoire Hermione, il y a peu de temps, Ginny ne se gênait pas pour chouiner dans les jupes de sa mère en maudissant Harry et en se plaignant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était indigne d'elle !

Hermione ne répondit pas, partageant clairement le point de vue de l'aristocrate.  
Néanmoins, soucieuse de rester la plus objective possible, elle exposa :

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie.  
- Je sais, murmura l'ex-serpentard.

£££££££££££££

Et trois années passèrent ainsi…

Harry, s'était fait discret.  
S'éloignant peu à peu de Draco.  
A son grand regret, il regardait le blond écouler des jours paisibles et heureux, dans son petit monde à lui, ou lui, n'existait pas.  
Leur mariage était parfait…Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait…  
Mais un soir d'hiver…

Toc toc toc

Harry releva le regard des rapports rédigés par son second et alla ouvrir.  
- Draco ?

Ce dernier se trouvait affalé contre la rambarde du ponton de la maison.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Harrrry, cris pas comme ça, ça résonne, articula difficilement le blond, en levant son index avec une lenteur suspicieuse.  
- Draco mais…T'es bourré !! Hurla presque le brun, toujours sur le seuil de sa maison.

De nouveau, le blond leva son index et planta ses yeux mis-clos à ceux étonnés de son vis-à-vis en bafouillant :

- Recfic…Retifa…Recti…fi…cation…Potter, je suis pompette !  
- Euh, nan là t'es vraiment torché, rentres !

Draco aller rajouter quelque chose mais Harry se saisit de son bras avec autorité, le fit rentrer et referma la porte.  
Une fois mis à l'aise, il lui apporta une tasse de thé puis ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien.  
Le survivant n'osait pas lui demander les raisons de son état, il était quasiment sur qu'il le bouderait et qu'il partirait, alors il garda ces questions embarrassantes pour lui, du moins pour le moment.  
La tristesse plombait le regard acier, que se passait t'il exactement ?  
Etait-ce Stan le problème ?  
Nan.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrêtes de fantasmer !

- Harry, sincèrement, je suis désirable pas vrai ?

Le brun recracha tout son thé, en proie à de grosses quintes de toux.

- T'étouffes pas quand même, ajouta tranquillement le blond en buvant une gorgée de son thé, à moitié endormi.

Après s'être calmé et être passé à ça de la mort, Harry , le cœur battant releva la tête…Pour s'apercevoir que le blond s'était endormi.  
La bouche entrouverte et les sourcils haussés de telle façon qu'on pouvait penser que ses rêves l'étonnaient.  
Le brun se leva, douta un instant puis pris le corps dans ces bras, délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Il fut agréablement surpris, Draco était plutôt léger, rien d'étonnant toutefois vu son corps plutôt menu, et Harry était plutôt bien placé pour le savoir vu toute les fois où il l'avait reluqué.  
Avec précaution et en se contorsionnant de façon si professionnel qu'il faillit s'en péter la colonne, il écarta les couvertures de son lit et y déposa son ange qui dans son demi-sommeil avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

Un peu gêné, Harry s'apprêtait à se retirer quand les deux bras l'en empêchèrent.  
Il releva la tête, nul doute que Draco dormait, son souffle (alcoolisé) était lent et régulier.  
Alors le brun enfouit doucement sa tête dans le creux brûlant du cou diaphane qui s'offrait à lui.  
Il avait tant envi d'y passer sa langue.  
Dans un grognement, il tenta de nouveau de s'écarter, en vain.  
Il faillit gémir quand Draco entama des mouvements de va et viens, bien que quasiment imperceptible, penché et collé à lui comme il l'était il les ressentait parfaitement.  
Des gémissements discrets ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, Harry faillit exploser à l'entente de ce son cruel.  
L'atmosphère était fiévreuse.  
Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister davantage, Harry tira un coup sec et réussit à s'éloigner.  
Il resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle.  
Draco, les jambes légèrement écartées continuaient à gémir doucement, bougeant ses hanches avec une sensualité qui faisait bander Harry.  
Harry ferma ses yeux de force, s'obligea à faire demi-tour et quand il s'apprêta à refermer la porte de sa chambre quand…

- Hum…ah oui…Harry…

A ce moment la, Le brun crut que son cœur allait explosé tant il battait avec force et vitesse…

A suivre…

Hahahahaaaaa !!!

Je suis une sadique pur souche  
Promis, la suite est « une suite directe !»  
Kiss à tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers chiwis !!

J'ai fait un portrait d'Harry!

A la base c'est une scène que je voulais faire mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis!!

C'est sur ma page deviant art dans mon profil si ça vous tente!!

Tchuss

* * *

**  
Dragonneva : **Salut toi ! lol  
Bon, la on peut dire que j'ai été super rapide pour l'update lol  
Profites-en ma zuzu, parce que c'est exceptionnel !!! TT  
Kisu !

**Manew :** Merci !!  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne te déçois pas trop !  
A pluuus !

**Amandine :** lol  
Voilà la suite !

**oOLadyMalfoyOo :** SALUT lol  
Pour dire vrai, Draco est troublé quand Harry s'approche un peu trop xD  
Mais il en à pleinement conscience.  
KISU  
**  
Lovedray :** Shalut !  
Tuer Stan ? Nan quand même pas lol  
Bien que quand j'ai lu cette phrase, plein d'images me sont passé par la tête et le meurtrier était tout le temps Harry (on se demande pourquoi xD)  
Sincèrement pour Ginny je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais elle a un bon potentiel de chieuse alors je la garde au chaud ! mdr

Bah, t'es exaucée tu vois ! J'ai posté très vite !  
Lol effectivement ta supposition est un peu tiré par les cheveux ! Du moins pour ma fic !!  
J'avoue qu'au début j'avais l'intention de faire très simple, au final je me retrouve avec un gros bordel, mais ça va, je gère mdrrr

Kiss

**Ludwing :** lol Nan je ne t'abandonnerais paaaaaaas T.T  
J'espère que ce chap te plait !!! Gros kisu !  
**  
Sinelune :** alors toi lol  
Ta review m'a fait éclater de rire !!  
C'est si…Expressif lol  
Bon j'espère que j'ai rattrapé le niveau des filles dans ma fic avec Hermione, sachant qu'avec Ginny on en était au « mollusque rampant pot de colle » lol  
De toute façon, dans ma fic Ginny se comporte un peu comme une pourrie gâtée !  
Hahahahaa !!!!!  
J'adore les Harry cruel , surtout avec les Ginny xD

Lol je ne le dis pas dans la fic, mais si ça t'intéresse,…Ginny à quand même réussit à monter ses parents contre Harry et même si c'est pas un rejet catégorique, ca reste quand même une mise à l'écart blessante pour Harry.  
Par contre les frère de Ginny sont moins dupe !  
Lol pour la rose ?  
Tu veux savoir si c'est de la magie instinctive ?  
Et bien nan, c'est lui qui l'a volontairement posée, d'ailleurs j'avais laissé un tout ch'tit in dice…. « Le grand brun obtempéra refermant la porte derrière lui et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau ,vérifiant au passage quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure, tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers la cuisine. »

Voilà, ce « quelque chose » était la rose xD  
Alors, déçue ? lol  
Groos kiss

**Nesshrya :** Merci à toi !  
J'espère que cette suite te plait !!  
Et nan ca me fait pas plaisir de vous faire attendre !  
Mais bon, la j'ai de l'inspiration alors j'en profite tant que ça dure !  
Kisu !!  
**  
Crystal d'avalon :** Effectivement !  
J'ai eu un problème avec Firefox, j'ai pas attendu ça sauvegarde, du coup il n'a pas enregistrer les modifications que j'avais faite pour la publication xD  
Oui tout et de ma faute, gomen ! T.T lol  
Kiss  
**  
Lynshan : **Merci je suis contente que le chapitre 4 t'es plus ! En esperant de même pour le 5 !  
A part ça voilà quelques auteurs que j'aime HPx DM forever !!!(lol c'est trop kitch le « forever » xD)  
Bluette ; Chaola ; Dragonneva ; Phenix260 (elle fait les deux TT) ; Hisokaren (idem) ; Spicy marmelade ; Tête de nœud ; Pluie d'étoile (bon y'a un Albus/scorpius, mais c'est du CAVIAR !)  
Ou sinon « les apparences » de Quiproquo !  
Voilà !!  
Régales toi !

Kiss


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!!

D'abord, je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser de mon absence, je suis impardonnable en même temps..bah...Ca nourrit ma réputation hein? xD

Ce n'est pas une suite direct comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent, donc, encore désolée!

**Ce chapitre est nul **donc ne vous attendez pas a **quelques chose de bien**!!!!!

ATTENTION LEMON A LA FIN!!!!

Je tiens à préciser que mes LEMON sont creux, ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, mes lemon sont aussi froid que l'antarctique, je m'excuse d'avance lol

Bonne lecture tout de même...

* * *

Il remua légèrement, soupirant doucement et se retourna dans les draps.

Une autre pression plus franche acheva de le réveiller.

" Harry...J'ai mal au crâne..." se plaignit une voix rauque.

Le brun se redressa sur le canapé aménagé en lit de fortune, les dernière brumes du sommeil se dissipant paresseusement au vu d'un blond en piteuse état, avachit sur la table basse en face de lui.

Ce dernier grogna " Harry, je vais mourir, j'ai mal..."

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et s'extirpa maladroitement du canapé, avec un bref regard moqueur il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain.

Le carrelage froid sous ses pieds l'éveilla davantage, il s'apprêta à ouvrir l'armoire a pharmacie quand il stoppa brusquement son geste.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, comme si quelque part dans sa tête, une digue s'était rompu et laissait se déverser un flot d'images et de sons érotique dans son esprit.

Il déglutit et ses yeux fixèrent son reflet, il était livide.

" JE MEURS HARRY!" Beugla le blond.

Il soupira et prit la potion, il fallait réfléchir vite.

Est-ce que le blond se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit la veille de ce qu'il avait...Fait?

Visiblement non.

Ou peut-être était-ce une ruse de ce satané serpentard...

Il revint auprès de son malade et tendit la potion.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, se plaignit t'il.

Il avala la potion anti-gueule de bois cul-sec.

Le brun le fixait silencieusement, tandis que sous sa boîte cranniène, sa raison et ses envies se déclaraient la guerre.

_Le fait qu'il est laissé ces mots s'échapper ne veux rien dire, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était la veille._

_Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des rêves érotiques et le fait que je sois la guest star ne veut strictement rien signifier..._

Malgré sa volonté de minimiser _la chose_ il ne pouvait empêcher les doutes de le ronger, le regard posé sur l'aristocrate qui tentait vainement de se recoiffer.

- Je suis désolé...

- De quoi?

- De ce que tu as vu, ça ne me ressemble pas tu sais.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra.

- ...Je sais, enfin, je crois...Ca fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vu après tout, continua Harry calmement mais légèrement revanchard.

Le silence épais et lourd de reproche envahit doucement la pièce.

Après quelques secondes vides d'excuses ou même d'explications, Harry quitta de nouveau le salon.

Le blond releva la tête et mira son reflet par l'intermédiaire de la porte vitrifiée d'une armoire imposante.

...

Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Lucius.

Bien sur, il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et longs, un nez pointu mais discret, un regard orageux et profond.

Mais la dureté avait quitté ses traits, voila ce qui différenciait le fils du père.

A se voir de la sorte, décoiffé, en t-shirt et short dépareillé, on aurait pu douté de son patronyme, un malfoy étant parfait dans n'importe quel situation, du jour ou de la nuit.

Il secoua la tête et rejoint le brun dans la cuisine.

- Je n'ai rien à manger, par contre j'ai du thé ou du café...

- Du café s'il te plaît, se sera bon...

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le bourdonnement familier de la cafetière.

Harry tentait de dénicher un paquet de biscottes dans les placard tandis que que Draco fouillait le frigo à la recherche de beurre ou de confiture, il ouvra le bac à légume...

- Harry c'est quoi toutes ces bières??

- Pourquoi est-tu venu ici? Répliqua Harry du tac-o-tac.

Le blond se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

- Désolé de faire irruption comme ça...

- ...

- J'ai quelques petits soucis ces derniers temps...

Harry réprima une grimace, il l'avait ignoré durant trois longues années...Et il revenait pleurer dans ces bras?

Il le regarda s'installer sur une chaise.

- Je me sens un peu délaissé...Parvint à souffler le blond, le nez dans sa tasse.

Et Harry crut revivre une scène, une scène vieille de trois ans.

Ou par une magnifique journée d'été, Draco était venu le visiter, dans une superbe robe gris perle.

Ce dernier mit deux sucres dans son café et touilla lentement.

- Tu sais quoi?

Harry haussa un sourcil curieux à l'éclat de voix.

- Il ne veux pas d'enfant! Il n'en veux plus!

Il baissa davantage la tête et continua :

- Il m'a dit que les gamins dont il s'occupait lui prenait déjà assez de temps comme ça, et que quand il rentrait, c'était pas pour entendre un bébé brailler!

Draco était crispé, Harry le ressentait bien.

Visiblement, le bonheur parfait du petit couple parfait s'était fissuré, tant mieux.

Et a ce moment, sans savoir pourquoi(?), le survivant fut pris d'une envie brute de se venger de le "blesser" et c 'est sèchement qu'il balança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? T'es plein aux as, t'es beau et bien intégré. Lui il venait de débarquer dans un bled inconnu, il connaissait personne et était fauché! T'étais le pigeon rêvé. Du coup, il t'as sauté, t'as épousé et maintenant? Il profite!

Harry s'en voulu presque immédiatement, mais ce sentiment de culpabilité fut ensevelit sous la satisfaction malsaine d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un qui lui en avait fait tout autant, voire pire!

Tout le long de sa tirade, le ton avait augmenté.

Et Draco le regardait durement, les yeux plissés, il posa sa tasse dans un claquement sec et sortit de la pièce.

- Connard!

_Ou compte t'il aller comme ça? _Pensa le griffondor, en le voyant s'enfuir.

Il le rattrapa par le bras in extrémis.

- QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE ENCORE? Hurla l'aristocrate, la haine dans les yeux.

Sans un mot, le survivant l'agrippa par les épaules et l'embrassa, d'abord choqué, Draco se recula et le gifla violemment.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, et toutes une palettes d'émotions contradictoires semblaient hurler au travers de leurs iris.

Colère, incompréhension, hésitation, amour, peur...

Draco prit soudainement le visage carré en coupe, et plaqua ses lèvres violemment aux siennes.

Stan, sa vie malheureuse et solitaire, son beau manoir et sa belle piscine...Il voulait tout oublier...

Sans fut trop pour Harry qui saisit à pleine mains les fesses fermes et musclées.

Sa langue vint chatouiller la clavicules blanchâtre tandis que Draco pris un peu de recul pour enlever son t-shirt, Harry en fit autant.

Il passa ses mains larges sur les flans de sa proie qui laissa échapper un doux soupir, le blond avait les yeux fermé et la bouche entr'ouverte, une vision vraiment angélique.

Vraiment trop.

Harry le poussa brusquement contre le mur, il ne voulait pas être doux, il voulait lui faire du mal, autant qu'il lui en avait fait...Pendant tout ce temps.

- Harry, protesta le blond.

Mais il ne le laissa pas continuer, il passsa sa main dans le short du blond et commença à le masturber rapidement, ce dernier se cambra la tête dodelinant légèrement, c'était trop bon.

Il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose quand Harry baissa son short et le plaqua davantage contre le mur, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses humides et tremblantes et le cala plus confortablement contre le mur.

Aucune préparation, aucune délicatesse.

Harry dégrafa sa braguette, abaissa rapidement son caleçon et le pénétra brutalement, la queue palpitante et l'ancien serpentard ne put retenir un hurlement, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, même Stan était plus intentionné.

Harry planta ses dents dans le coup diaphane et commença ses coups de butoirs avec frénésie.

Ses coups de reins s'amplifiaient sous les grognements du blond qui finirent par se transformer en soupir plus ou moins bruyant, il tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable.

Ce dernier finit par jouir suivit par Harry quelque minutes plus tard.

Seules les respirations saccadées brisaient le silence, Le survivant se dégagea mais resta face à son partenaire...

Draco n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber par terre, ses jambes ne le portaient plus pourtant, il resta debout et leva la tête.

Sa main fine parcourut la machoire mal rasé et son pouce s'attarda sur les lèvres pulpeuse...

Il l'embrassa doucement et passa ses bras autour de son cou...

Harry le souleva et murmura :

- On va dans la chambre.

Ils échangèrent un baisé chaste et disparurent dans la chambre...

* * *

MON DIEU JE HAIS CE CHAPITRE, je suis trop nul!

C'est en fait une sorte de chapitre pivot, maintenant Draco à un amant le vilain!

Vous aurez surement la suite l'année prochaine ^^;

Je suis pas drôle je sais, mais je préfère rire sinon je pleuuure T_T

Ah autre chose qui va faire que vous allait me détester encore plus, il est 2h59 du mat' et je suis claquééééé T_T du coup j'ai la flemme de répondre aux Reviews!

Ca peut passer pour de l'ingratitude mais c'est vraiment de la flemitude...V.V

Bon gros bizoux à tous...Et encore désolée.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Couple : HP/DM

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi xD (C'est clair, net et concis)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Allongé paresseusement l'un contre l'autre, la fenêtre entrouverte laissait entrer une fraicheur relaxante.

Les deux jeunes hommes encore submergés par l'extase, restaient silencieux.

Draco, la tête posée sur l'épaule solide de son partenaire se contentait des caresses de ce dernier.

- Oh bon sang, Harry, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise, murmura t'il plus lassé qu'écoeuré...

- Ta plus grosse connerie c'est de t'être marié, dit-il, sa main tenant la diaphane d'où le reflet argenté de la bague s'échappait.

Comme mise soudainement en valeur par le soleil déclinant.

Comme si l'astre solaire, doué d'intelligence, soulignait impitoyablement leur écart de conduite.

L'aristocrate grogna quelque chose.

Bien sur, qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir passé la nuit avec Harry, le fait de se dire qu'il rentrerai et rencontrerai son mari inquiet lui serrait le coeur, mais il ne pouvait oublier le feu qui l'avait consumé quand le brun lui avait fait l'amour.

Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, avec aucune de ces conquêtes, pas même avec Stan.

Il s'était enfin sentit "complet".

Et il se sentait infiniment coupable pour ça.

Harry, conscient du questionnement intérieur de son blond, déposa un doux baisé sur les cheveux satiné.

- Ce qui est fait, est fait...

_Mais toi tu n'as rien à perdre_, ne pu s'empêcher de penser le blond.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à se lever quand un bruit attira son attention.

- Harry........je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez toi!

Le Survivant se redressa aussitôt, attrapa ses lunettes et sa baguette sur la table de chevet, enfila son caleçon et fit signe à Draco de rester dans la chambre.

Et il n'allait pas se faire prier, parole de serpentard!

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et la seule question qui traversa l'esprit de l'aristocrate,quelques secondes après fut : _Est-ce que Stan à deviné?_

Ca semblait improbable, voila longtemps qu'Harry avait déserté les sujets de conversation du couple.

Mais jamais le brun aux yeux verts avait disparu de son coeur, ni de sa mémoire.

Un rire forcé fit susauter Draco.

C'était une voix claire, de femme.

Il s'approcha lentement du battant de bois, prenant soin de cacher sa nudité avec les draps de coton blanc.

- Rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici! Hurla Harry.

Silence.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me vire avec autant d'insistance! T'as quelques chose à cacher? Quoi? Tu m'as trouvé une remplaçante?...Laisse moi la voir!

La pauvre faut que je lui dise dise quel beau salaud tu es?

- Ginny ferme-là un peu!

Draco susauta une seconde fois à l'entente du prénom, il l'avait complètement oublié celle-là!

- Allez, faut que je lui dise! Insista la rouquine presque hystérique mais Harry la maintenant fermement, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

- Il n'y a personne ici, tu es ridicule, assena le brun d'une voix grave.

- Ne me prend pas pour une conne! On a été marié! Je te connais par coeur! Souffla t'elle.

La haine dévastant son joli visage et ses yeux emplit de larmes, elle se dégagea d'un geste sec de l'emprise de son ex-mari.

- Je sais que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi!

- Du dégoût, acheva t'il.

Elle grimaça et prit la direction de la sortie, claquant la porte derrière elle.

_Espèce de folle..._

Reprenant ses esprits le brun se précipita vers sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte.

La pièce était vide, Draco était partit.

Le plus puissant des sorciers remua silencieusement les lèvres...

_...Ne m'abandonne pas..._

*************

- Oh Draco, où étais-tu? J'étais inquiet? Gronda Stan.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'aurai dû te prévenir, désolée...

- J'espère bien pour toi, tu me prend pour qui exactement?

- Baisse d'un ton, prévint le blond, les yeux plissés, Et toi tu me prend pour qui? Cria t'il, désirant éclaircir ses doutes...

Ta banque privée? Tu as ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu ignores mes désirs!

- C'est encore cette histoire d'enfant? Demanda Stan en s'approchant, écoute chéri, je comprend que tu veuilles fonder une famille, mais je ne me sens pas prêt pour le moment.

Stan serra son mari dans ses bras, et Draco se raidit de peur que le parfum d'Harry ne lui colle à la peau.

- Je suis conscient de ce que tu veux mais pour le moment, je ne me sens pas prêt, j'ai vraiment trop de choses auxquelles penser.

Tu sais être directeur, c'est vraiment pas facile.

Draco soupira

- Pourquoi faut'il toujours qu'on en vienne aux disputes, pour que tu me dises ce que tu as sur le coeur?

Tu sais, je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement.

Stan embrassa le front blanc.

- Ca veut dire quoi? Que tu veux me quitter?

- N'en venons pas à ces extrémités tout de même, murmura le blond.

_Ne m'y pousse pas_ pensa t'il, quelques flash de sa nuit passée saturant son esprit.

Pourquoi ne croyait t'il pas son mari quand ce dernier lui disait qu'il avait juste besoin de temps.

Peut-être parcequ'il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts et peut-être parceque la réciproque était également vrai.

Et que Stan le pensait assez stupide pour attendre un temps qui ne viendrait jamais.

Draco n'était pas stupide et il ne l'attendrai certainement pas toute sa vie.

Il déposa un bref baiser.

- Je vais me coucher.

L'américain hocha la tête.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il ramassa les quelques feuilles éparpillées sur la table du salon et les rangea soigneusement dans un dossier jaune.

Il se traina jusqu'a la salle de bain en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Il se brossa rapidement les dents et s'apprêta à sortir quand :

- Merde, j'ai faillit oublier.

Le châtain s'approcha rapidement de l'armoire à pharmacie et attrapa un flacon, bien caché à l'abri des regard, au dessus et tout au fond.

Il but une minuscule gorgée du liquide orange et le remit en place, sans oublier de lui apposer un sort d'invisibilité.

Il monta doucement dans sa chambre.

Sur la notice du petit flacon, on pouvait distinctement lire :

" Annihile toute possibilité de reproduction chez le sorcier mâle - A prendre chaque jour pour un effet optimale et régulier en cas contraire, le spermatozoïde reprendra ses fonctions primaires - ATTENTION - Ne pas administrer aux moldus ou sang-melés, effet irréversible.

A suivre...

* * *

**Héhé, petit canailloux, et LA je dis que les choses risques de se corser pour notre petit blond chéri!^^**

**Une autre chose qui vous a étonner je pense, au vu de certaines reviews, hé oui! Draco ne nie pas son rapport avec Harry, je pense pas qu'il veuille se voiler la face!  
**

* * *

RAR

**C Elise :** Bon j'espère au moins que celui la te plait!^^

**Saetia017 :** Merci^^ Bon finalement je l'update qu'un mois après le précédent c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche! lol

**Sinelune :** Merci beaucoup! J'adore tes reviews pleine d'humour^^Pour les questions que tu te poses...Bah...J'te répond pas lol Je prévois le dénouement dans une dizaine d'années à peu près lol

Bisous!!

**Cricket32:** T'inquiète, Draco ne tournera pas le dos à Harry, enfin au sens propre du terme si, certainement xD (Désolée, tu m'as tendu une méga perche! Ouhouh, je suis une perverse accomplie mdr)

**Dadoumarine :** Je pense que Malfoy s'asseyera volontier sur ce précepte, s'il ne sent pas bien avec Stan, je pense qu'il divorcera!^^Mais bon...

**Lovedray :** Merci!!!^^Je crois que tu vas détester encore plus Stan à présent!lol J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** perso pas à moi, evidemment

**Couple : **HP/dm ( Harry actif- Draco passif)

**Genre :** Yaoi, post pouddlard, M-preg…

* * *

Draco tira la chasse et se traina jusqu'au lavabo pour se rincer le visage.

- Chéri, tu as encore vomit? Demanda Stan en se frottant les yeux, puis il s'approcha du blond.

- C'est bon, ca va passer, soupira t'il, ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal.

- Tu devrais appeler un médecin.

Draco regarda son mari repartir dormir.

- Oui je sais, souffla t'il...

...

Il était mal, si tout ces symptômes étaient dû à ce qu'il pensait!

Ils étaient vraiment mal.

S'il était ensceint, il devait prévenir Harry le plus vite possible.

Ne pouvant supporter son poids, le blond se laissa glisser sur le sol carrelé.

Les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues pâles.

Lui qui après tout ce temps s'était cru stérile, il s'en été tellement convaincue qu'il avait fini par trouver inutile d'utiliser des sorts contraceptifs avec Harry.

Son coeur s'accéléra, il attendait un bébé.

Il le savait...

...

Et pendant ce temps, son amant roupillait joyeusement sans se douter de rien...

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le front, comme il se sentait seul à cet instant.

Il devait à tout prix contacter Harry!

Il retourna doucement dans la chambre, les chiffres rougeâtre du reveil magique lui renvoyait 7:10.

Si tout se passait normalement, son mari partait dans une heure.

- Ca va mieux?

- Oui, tu te rendors? Demanda le blond en s'asseyant au bord du lit, tu risque d'arriver en retard au boulot, Stan soupira profondément, puis se leva malgré tout.

- T'as raison, Ah les joies d'être patron, se plaignit-il en disparaissant à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Draco s'allongea bien au chaud faisant mine de dormir, mais attendant désespérément le départ de son mari.

**- 53 minutes plus tard -**

- Harry!

Le brun se réveilla dans un sursaut, quelqu'un était entré chez lui!

- Harry! Répéta le blond sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, on a un gros problème!

- Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles? Fit t'il en allant à sa rencontre.

Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, Draco annonca:

- Harry, je crois...Que je suis ensceint!

...

...

- Attends, tu quoi?Demanda t'il en se saisissant des coudes du blond.

- Tout les symptômes correspondent!

...

- Oh Merlin! Souffla le brun, je vais devenir papa!...Comme je suis fier...

Et il enserra son son amant mais Draco se dégagea doucement, un peu sous le choque.

- Ca ne te dérange pas?...Malgré notre situation?

- Me déranger? Demanda le brun, ouvrant ses yeux comme des soucoupes, mais, jamais de la vie!

On va devenir papas, tu vas porter un enfant! Le mien...Enfin, le notre!

Draco esquissa un faible sourire, que le Survivant vola en l'embrassant.

- On devrait aller voir un médicomage quand même.

Le visage contre l'épaule du brun, le blond hocha la tête.

Ils devaient s'en assurer à 100%, même si pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute!

- Harry, je sais plus quoi faire..

- Je sais, mais quoi qu'il arrive je suis toujours avec toi, affirma le brun avec aplomb.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Stan? Il va bien finir par s'en rendre compte!

AH! Oui, il l'avait totalement oublié celui-là.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à part garder le silence pour le moment?

- Demande le divorce!

Le blond ferma les yeux, il se sentait si bien là ou il était, dans les bras d'Harry, qu'il se demandait pourquoi il hésitait!

Comment avait 'il pu en épouser un autre?

Son mariage datait d'un peu plus de quatre ans et son mari se désintéressait déjà de lui...

Quant à lui, il trompait Stan depuis presque 5 mois...

Quel beau mariage!

Stan avait réalisé une partie de son rêve, et Draco devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'en faisait pas partie.

Et l'incapacité de Draco à fonder une famille "naturellement" n'avait pas l'air de le chagriner!

Bon sang que cette indifférence avait été pénible à vivre! Il avait tellement l'impression d'être inutile, ou celle d'être un meuble.

Tout son amour pour Stan...Tout a disparu depuis un bon moment, et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry n'en été que plus fort!

Maintenant...Il espérait plus que tout redonner un sens à sa vie.

- Tu as raison...

******

- Jeffrey, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait?

Le rouquin d'une vingtaine d'années acquiesça et s'en alla, ces dossiers serrés contre son torse.

- Un stagiaire, expliqua Pomfresh une fois la porte refermée.

La vieille femme s'asseya derrière son bureau et fit signe à ces invités d'en faire de même.

- Hé bien, Harry, Draco, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

Le brun gigota, mal à l'aise...

- Hé bien! C'est particulier...

L'infirmière fronça les ourcils.

- et si nous avons décidé de vous en parler, c'est parceque nous avons une grande confiance en vous, rajouta Draco.

Et ils lui expliquèrent tout. De la relation extra-conjugal du blond en passant par les symptômes étranges.

Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle, infirmière qui les avaient vus grandir.

Pomfresh se recoiffa nerveusement et souffla :

- Hé bien, mes garçons! Je ne vous vois pas souvent mais à chaque fois que c'est le cas, vous me traumatisez toujours un peu plus!

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Bon! Trêve de bavardage, Draco allongez-vous sur la table d'examen.

Le blond obtempéra sagement.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez encore eu aucun avis médical sur votre possible grossesse?

- Non, Mais je le sais, je le sens! se justifia le blond.

- Voyons ça ensemble! Elle lui tendit une fiole de révélation de grossesse, que Draco bu d'un trait.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait ensuite, il l'avait lu dans ses bouquins à l'époque ou il souhaitait sérieusement avoir un enfant de Stan.

Il fallait attendre 3-4 minutes que la potion agisse.

Harry debout près de lui n'en menait pas large. Que pouvait-il bien faire à part lui tenir la main?

Pomfresh pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de l'aristocrate, la faisant tournoyer dans un doux murmure latin.

Quelques légers crépitements jaillirent de sa baguette, passant du dorée au mauve, puis rouge et au bleu.

- Hé bien Draco...Heum...Vous aviez raison...

Harry ne put retenir son immense sourire, il se pencha sur son aristocrate à la carrure délicate et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

- Je le savais, murmura le blond, j'avais raison!

- Cela dit messieurs...Ahem, cette situation me dépasse un peu, c'est pourquoi je pense en parler à un medecin spécialisé et surtout de confiance!

*****Le lendemain, 8h23***  
**

La brune pulpeuse exerça une pression circulaire à l'aide de ces pouces, comme son patron était tendu!

- Ha Lucy, tu as des doigts de fée!

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as embauchée!

- oh, bonjour le sous-entendu douteux!

- Un sous-entendu? Demanda t'elle en plongeant pour embrasser Stan.

- Hum...Que me vaut ce baisé de si bon matin?

- Hé bien je cherche à te décontracté avant le choc...

- Quel choc?

- Chéri, je crois que ton mari se fait la malle et son compte en banque par la même occasion.

Et sans laisser à Stan le temps de réagir.

Elle balança la gazette sur le bureau, qui titrait!

** " DRACO MALFOY ENSCEINT D'HARRY POTTER"**

...A suivre

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de les recevoir et de les lire!!

**Elaelle  
**

**quelle enflure ce stan. (**lol a qui le dit tu? xD**)Mais il y aura un bémol : draco va tomber enceint. Et il prend une potion d'annihilation de reproduction. Draco ferait mieux jeter cet opportuniste dehors et de filer avec Harry au lieu de se voiler la face. ( **Je crois que Dray va t'écouter)**  
**

**Zaika : j'spère que la suite ne t'as pas trop déçu!**

**Nesshrya : **

**ohayo!! ah que je suis contente que tu ais recommencer a poster(** T_T**) ,je désespéré lool!enfin bref les choses ce corse et je sen que draco va en prendre pour son grade!!( **Oui c'est pour le prochain chapitre! **)et ce stanley quel beau salaud de toute façon même sans la potion j'en suis sure qu'il lui serais impossible d'enfanter draco enfin bref chuis pressé qu'il sorte avec harry jkiffe trop ce couple!mais nous serons cela au prochain épisode ne! kissou!lool (** Lol oui je crois aussi que ton voeux sera exaucer xD**)**

**Lol Oui Alfgard, Stan est con, je le prouve dans ce chapitre xD Nyaha**

**Cricket32**

**Et oui Stan ne peux pas faire d'enfant à Dray, mais c'est pas grave hein? Harry s'en charge pour lui xD**

**Caro 06 ; Merci pour la review!!^__^**

**Lukas Black : Oui Draco est niais mais Draco est amoureux, et puis j'aime bien comme ça xD**

**Sinelune**

**Roah, la loose, a chaque fois je me trompe et je mets la fic dans mes favorites. ca va pour la tienne, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle y est deja, mais d'autres... loul.**

Rah, mais quel connard! Quel maroufle! Quel... Quel paragraphe de BALZAC, hahahahha! Non sérieux, j'en etais sure qu'il s'agissait d'un truc du style, et j'ai hate que Draco s'en rende compte!( Ca y est, c'est enfin le cas,en même temps, il a mis 5 mois ed cocufiage à comprendre qu'il n'aimait plus Stan xD**)**

J'espere que ce n'est pas Harry qui va revenir vers Draco, mais le contraire, meme si c'est pour tirer un coup... Parce qu'il se rendra bientot compte de qui il aime vraiment, j'espere... parce que vu ses pensees quand il parle a l'autre campagnard, on sent qu'il l'aime toujours... . (lol mais nan, c'est fini tout ca xD)  
**  
On saura quand meme pourquoi Draco a reve de Harry quand il etait ivre? Enfin, on s'en doute deja, mais on le lira explicitement? (**hé nan! Je sais je suis méchante!**)**

Et Ginny, elle est toujours aussi peu bienvenue elle, autant dans les vrais bouquins que dans les fics :p. Qu'elle dise bonjour au poing de Harry et au revoir a ses dents, celle la. ( nan quand même pas, elle pourrait l'attaquer en justice après xD)

Merci pour ta review

Kiss!!

**Lovedray** lol ton souhait est exaucé!

**Dadoumarine** Quelle perspicacité! T'as tout compris! xD

Merci **Vega** c'est gentil de ta part!

**hellogoodbyetoomuch **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette fin de chapitre te plait aussi!

**Felinness** Merci pour ta review!

Effectivement tu as compris!

Stan va nous faire une scène ce qui laisse supposer que tout se qui endécoulera fera du prochain chapitre le dernier, ou bien l'avant-dernier!

Merci encore!

Kiss!!


	9. note importante PAUSE

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et non, malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...**

**Et ce n'est pas non plus une bonne nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer, du moins pour les lecteurs qui apprécient mes textes.**

**En fait, je vais faire simple.**

**Je mets toutes mes histoires en stand-by pour un temps indéterminé.**

**J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, des fanart, terminer mon dojin TRC + deux projets perso (qui demande du temps!), toujours en rapport avec des mangas!**

**(vous pouvez me suivre par le biais de mon blog et de mon deviant art, sur mon profil)  
**

**Et je me connait, je pourrai jamais m'y consacrer pleinement et sereinement, si j'ai des fanfics à terminer...**

**Bon se qui me chagrine dans l'histoire, c'est qu'au moment ou je reprendrai mes fics, mes lecteurs risquent de ne pas être les mêmes! T_T**

**Alors voila...**

**Bon, ca ne m'empêchera pas de publier, si par hasard, j'ai eu une idée ET du temps pour l'écrire...**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que je suis désolée et que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien!**

**Je vous souhaite de passer de bons moment sur ce merveilleux site!!^^**

**A plus!  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. Note auteur REPRISE PROCHAINE

Salut à TOUS et a TOUTE!

Je tenais d'abord à expliquer les raisons de mon silence lol

Et bien voila, j'ai lâché Harry Potter, un bon moment, tout simplement parceque cela ne m'inspirait plus!

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, et par je ne sais quel miracle, l'inspiration m'est revenu! O_O

Y'a rien à faire, quand ca vient pas, ca vient pas, et puis tt à coup...POUF! On a plein d'idées, et il m'en aura fallu du temps!

Voila pourquoi je suis désolée...De vous avoir fait attendre, et d'en avoir laissé partir certains, que j'embrasse au passage et que je remercie pour leur lecture et leur soutien!

J'ai décidé de continuer une fic que j'ai presque terminée d'ailleurs **"Dis moi que je suis important"**

Celle ou Dray se marie, et que Harry se meurt mais bon, ca s'arrange bien sur =)

(J'ai pratiquement terminer le chapitre, il ne me reste que du fignolage )

J'en ai commencé une autre "**Sentiment et evolution**"

Qui concernera Scorpius et Albus et qui dépeindra l'évolution de leurs sentiments, envers et contre tous.

J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et j'en suis pas peu fière ^^;

J'aime bien le fait qu'on ne connaissent pas leurs caractère, on peut en faire ce que l'on veut lol

Je milite toujours pour les DRaco uke aussi! XD

Y'a beaucoup trop de Draco seme dans les fics! Et j'me dis que celles qui aimes les Draco seme ont bien de la chance!XD

Enfin voila, je vouerai mon "temps" fanfic, à ses deux la, et pas à d'autres...

Bon, evidemment je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec ce petit message, pour moi et pour mes lecteurs!

Merci encore à vous!

BISOUS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoila, après un moment sans nouvelle.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût!**

**C'est le chapitre révélation XD**

* * *

Draco passa une main las dans ses cheveux.

Trainant ses pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, l'odeur du café embaumant agréablement la maison.

Il adorait cela.

Les rayons timide du soleil l'accueillirent dans la pièce, la cafetière toujours allumée, maintenant ainsi le précieux liquide au chaud.

Dans un geste routinier il s'empara d'une tasse et se servi généreusement, ses yeux clairs louchèrent sur la grosse horloge familiale accrochée au mur.

8h48.

Stan était au travail à cette heure-ci, partit depuis peu.

Il soupira et s'assit tranquillement au bar de sa cuisine américaine.

Est-ce que Harry dormait encore?...Certainement.

Sa main libre caressa inconsciemment son ventre encore plat.

Dans un haussement bref de ses fins sourcils blond il remercia Merlin, car depuis quelques jours déjà, ses nausées matinales l'avaient complètement abandonné.

Bon sang que cette période avait été abominable.

Draco grimaca, mais relativisa un instant après.

Si c'était la peine à endurer pour porter l'enfant de celui qu'on aimait, alors...

Le seul point noir dans l'affaire, étais tout sauf « négligable ».

Stan, son mari...

Le blond posa doucement sa tasse sur le bar.

Comment annoncer ca a son mari, sans lui faire le moindre mal? Ou le moins possible tout du moins.

Draco ne trouvait pas la solution à ce problème.

Il avait beau retourner cette situation dans tout les sens, il n'en voyait pas le bout!

Que devait t'il faire?Que devait t'il dire?

« Stan, je suis désolé mais je ne t'aime plus, ton indifférence à mon égard a eu raison de mon amour pour toi... » ou bien « Stan, je te trompe avec un autre homme, un homme qui réussit à me faire sentir vivant ».

Draco se mordit les lèvres, les parant d'un rose plus vif.

Un mal de crane commençait à poindre, chose qui n'était pas étonnante après tout.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner sa salle de bain, à la recherche d'une potion approprié, Harry apparut dans un pouf sonore!

Les cheveux complètement ébouriffé, les lunettes de travers et encore en pyjama.

Complètement halluciné Draco en resta coi.

- Draco, je crois qu'on est dans la merde! S'exclama le Survivant en lui tendant un journal.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara immédiatement du blond.

- Qu'est ce que...

Le gros titre en première page lui coupa le sifflet.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant s'être trompé mais...Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« DRACO MALFOY ENSCEINT D'HARRY POTTER »

Sa tête s'agitait obstinément de gauche à droite, et rien ne pouvait réfréner se mouvement.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

La nouvelle était publique désormais, et la photo mouvante ponctuait avec brio ce titre provocateur.

Ils avaient été photographié sortant de st Mangouste, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en gardant leur distance.

- C'est Pomfresh ca! J'arrive pas a y croire! Hurla Harry en reprenant brusquement le journal des mains du blond, mais ce dernier, claqua sa langue contre son palais clairement contrarié, et repris la gazette.

- Attend, laisse moi au moins lire l'article, expliqua posément le blond, tentant ainsi de camoufler son agacement et son inquiétude, sert toi du café pendant que tu y es, de toute facon le mal est fait, termina Draco pour lui-même.

Harry le regarda quelques instant avant d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

Il se servit nerveusement du café, en mettant un peu à côté.

Draco, les sourcils froncés, lisait vite, laissant parfois des injures franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, et plus les secondes passaient et plus son inquiétude augmentait.

- C'est cette pouffiasse de Pomfresh, à tout les coups! Elle pouvait pas fermer son clapet celle-la! S'insurgea le brun.

- Non je ne pense pas.

Draco releva la tête, s'approchant du gryffondor, il balanca le journal sur le comptoir.

- Tu te souviens du stagiaire qui travaillait avec Pomfresh?

- …

- Harry, Mme Pomfresh ne nous aurait jamais trahi.

Harry soupira profondément.

- Si c'est vraiment lui, je le plains sincèrement, il ne sait pas dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré, Draco?

Le Survivant se leva précipitamment, le blond chancelant légèrement, il l'attrapa dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, c'est le bébé? Tu veux t'assoir?

- Nan Harry, c'est juste...Ma tête.

Le brun fit s'assoir son compagnon, précautionneusement.

- J'vais te chercher une potion, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Hum...Merci, il doit surement m'en rester une.

Et sans plus attendre Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain, au bout du couloir.

Aucun problème pour lui, il connaissait parfaitement la maison de son amant, et pour cause.

Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, étrangement vide.

Potions anti-gueule de bois, inutile pour le cas de Draco. Il souffla, Jeta un oeil à l'étage du dessus.

Rien, mis a part d'autre potions anti-gueule de bois, une de « teint parfait » d'après l'étiquette, quelques flacons de parfum...Il écarta un peu les fioles. Bingo! Il l'avait trouvé.

Il fronca les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu de potion orange, mais bon, après tout, il n'avait jamais vu de potion « tête légère » de sa vie alors...

Il revint au salon.

- Ca y est je l'ai, tiens, ca devrait aller mieux maintenant.

Draco le remercia, mais resta silencieux, un regard perplexe vissé sur la petite fiole de verre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- C'est pas une potion « tête légère » ca...

Il retourna la fiole inconnue pour en savoir davantage, après tout, le descriptif dans le dos servait à ca.

Il énuméra les ingrédients, sous l'oeil attentif d'Harry qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Tu l'a trouvé où? Demanda l'aristocrate tout à coup.

- Dans le placard à pharmacie, il était bien planqué d'ailleurs, mais attends, y'a un astérisque la.

Harry pris doucement l'objet des mains délicates, et lu a voix haute :

- « Annihile toute possibilité de reproduction chez...le sorcier mâle - A prendre chaque jour pour un effet optimale et régulier en cas contraire, le spermatozoïde reprendra ses fonctions primaires...Attention ….Ne pas administrer aux moldus ou sang-melés, effet irréversible »... Draco qu'est-ce que...?

Mais le blond ne réagissait pas.

Son regard acier s'était perdu dans le vague, les yeux brillant, il commençait à comprendre.

- Merlin, j'y comprend plus rien, pourquoi tu as ce genre de potion chez toi?

- Harry, réfléchis! S'étrangla le blond, il commençait à sur-ventilé, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, il avait l'impression de cauchemarder, il espérait tellement se tromper, mais, il n'y a avait pas d'autres explications...

Il se leva, en proie à la colère!

- Quel fils de pute! Je n'y crois pas, comment at'il pu me faire ca!

- Calme toi Draco, pense au bébé!

- Harry, Stan m'a fait boire une potion de stérilité temporaire! Il m'a fait croire qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant!

Et d'un seul coup, le puzzle se reconstitua dans l'esprit d'Harry.

La détresse de Draco qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants avec Stan, pendant que ce dernier menait à bien ses projets professionnels, il avait abusé de la confiance et de l'amour de Draco, de la plus vicieuse des façons...Et maintenant qu'il avait acquis une certaine notoriété, il avait complètement tourné le dos à son blond.

Il sorti de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que Draco s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

Tentant de cacher ses larmes, mais rien ni fit.

- Je suis tellement écoeuré! Laissa échapper l'ancien serpentard, comment il a pu me faire ca? Jusqu'à quel point il m'a menti Harry?

Ce dernier serra fort le blond dans ses bras.

Mais ses larmes continuaient leur route, le Survivant tenta à mainte reprise de leregarder dans les yeux, mais Draco cachait obstinément son visage contre le torse de son amant.

Potter aussi était en colère et peiné pour le blond, mais...En toute honnêteté, si Draco avait pu faire des enfants avec Stan, jamais il ne se serait retourné sur lui...

Il ferma les yeux et embrassa le front pâle avec force.

* * *

_**Ailleurs...**_

- C'est parfait, tu vas pouvoir le faire chanter, claironna Lucy.

- Ouai, il est totalement accroc, il va s'en vouloir et me céder tout ce que je veux, enfin c'est pas comme si ca se passait pas déjà comme ca, éclata de rire l'américain, bien vite rejoins pas sa maîtresse.

- Avoue, que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir quand même, finalement vous vous trompiez mutuellement!

- C'est clair, il ne pourra pas me le reprocher si un jour il apprend pour nous, mais quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à ca de sa part.

- C'est un ancien serpentard, précisa la secretaire!

- Haha, je suis pressé de rentrer ce soir, je ne sais pas quelle scène je vais bien pouvoir lui faire, mais enfin bon, j'ai toute la journée pour peaufiner le scénario, dit t'il avec suffisance.

Seul un sourire calculateur lui répondit...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

Et bah voilà, Stan croit qu'il va rentrer en ayant des arguments infaillibles, le pauvre...


End file.
